


jai guru deva om

by lumosy



Series: Daily Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosy/pseuds/lumosy
Summary: If only it were so easy to forget. (Drabble)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is reposted from my old account

_"Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup..."_

The music, coming from an old muggle record player, filled his empty apartment.

_"Pools of sorrow, waves of joy, are drifting through my open mind..."_

Remus braced himself on the doorframe.

_"Possessing and caressing me..."_

Memories of lazy waltzing and slow, timid kisses filled his mind.

Oh, how Sirius had cherished this song.

He could almost hear the boy's deep, gravely voice whispering the tune as they fell asleep, as they got ready, as they waited for the moon to rise.

And it was too easy to remember the words.

He closed his eyes and, for a second, he was 17 again and they were _invincible_. He could hear James's roar of laughter, could smell Lily's lavender perfume, could see Sirius's wide smile, so full of life and love, the smile that made him feel like he was the only person alive.

And now, ironically enough, he was.

If only it were so easy to forget.

The music stopped and Remus did not move to fix it.

There was no use, anyway. He didn't need the music to remember. It was all too easy.

 


End file.
